Hope is on the Way
by Juicytubegirl
Summary: After a passionat love making night that neither Booth or Bones remember Bone become pregnant and she decides to run from it all... She comes back a year or so later along with Hope Christine Booth...


Hope Is on the Way

Prologue 

Hey everybody,

I am now a Bones addict and no it has nothing to do with the fact that David Borenaz is majorly hot, ok maybe that's why I started watching it but I actually found it really good and now I only watch that. No worry to everybody who's following Life As It Is I will be posting the next chapter in the next few days, since I'm on March Break !!! And this is just the prologue to show you guys my new way of writing my stories and the plot… Oh and you should watch my trailer for this story on Youtube…

A normal day at the Jeffersonian Institute consists of bones, lots and lots of bones. As Dr. Temperance Brennan made her way trough the Institute she was met with the smiles of many of her colleagues: Angela Montenegro, Zack Addy, Jack Hodgins, and Camille Saroyan and many others. The only person who yet to be found was the one and only Agent Seeley Booth, her partner. As she walked into the examination room, she was met by bones, lots and lots of bones. She started examining them when a rushed Seeley Booth ran into the room trying to arrange his tie. His hair was sticking out everywhere and his shirt was on backward. Brennan smiled at the state of her partner.

"Had a quicky before work I see." She told him returning to the bones which were lying on the table.

"No I didn't have a quicky, we woke up late and I had to rush to get Parker to school." He said trying to arrange his hair.

Parker Booth, son of Seeley Booth and Rebecca Stinson. Spends most of his time at his mom's place even tough Parker would much rather spend it as his dad's place. It doesn't help that Rebecca has a boyfriend who is neither to Parkers or Seeley's liking. In Parkers mind the only thing he wanted apart from a pool would be to find a girlfriend for his dad, and if that girl would have a pool it would be even better. The only girl his dad seems to be looking at would be Dr. Bones as Parker called her.

"Ok so what do we have here?" Booth asked looking at his partners nicely shaped apple butt, since she was bent over the exam table he had a nice view. He was cut out of his trench by Bones turning around to look at him.

"Are you listening to me?" She had that look on her face when she was annoyed by her partner. Booth nodded and went to stand next to her.

"I'd say male mid thirties cause of death bullet to the head." Bones said as Booth started to jot down notes. That was a traditional day at the Jeffersonian institute. Little did they know was that in the next 48 hours their perfect lives, if you could say that, would be completely changed.

*9 hours later*

After a long day of work, Bones and Booth were sitting at their usual table at the diner. Booth was enjoying a piece of cherry pie, he looked up to see Bones eyeing his piece of pie. He pushed his plate towards her but she shook her head. He shrugged and continued eating.

"You know eating pie won't kill you, or else I'd be long dead." He said smirking at her face.

This is the way it should be, just the two of them, in his mind them making out in the back seat of his car would be good two but if he had to choose between this, or having nothing to do with her the choice was simple. Seeley Booth could simple not live without Temperance Brennan…

Every night was the same pattern, after work they would go eat a bite and then he would drop her at her house, and that was the part of the day that he liked the least. Having to let her go for the night only to be seeing her the next morning. One of his lucky nights she would let him come in and today was on of those nights. After a couple beers both were slightly drunk and not in their right states of mind.

"You know your very beautiful Bones." He said out of nowhere.

"You're not so bad yourself Agent Booth." They were now staring into each others eyes. Without any warning he leaned forward brining his lips to hers. The kiss was exactly what both were expecting their second kiss to be, with no one around but each other. Bones responded with as much passion as possible and didn't even notice Booth picking her up, her putting her legs around his waist and the beer bottles falling to the floor…

Okay here you are 

Life As it Is next chapter coming out soon

Stay tuned.

Ciao Penny xxx


End file.
